Pferdegeflüster
by miffimuup
Summary: miffi & muup, 2 kleine Aliens, wollen dem schrecklichen Treiben der D. Fowley ein Ende bereiten und Mulli von seinen Qualen erlösen! Achtung, nur humorvollen Lesern zu empfehlen *grins*


FROM: miffi & muup (miff_muup@yahoo.de)  
  
DATE: 30. August 2002  
  
SUBJECT: "Pferdegeflüster"  
  
SUMMARY: miffi & muup, zwei kleine Aliens, machen sich auf den Weg, um dem schrecklichen Treiben der Agentin D. Fowley ein Ende zu bereiten und Mulder von seinen Qualen zu erlösen.  
  
RATING: PG-13, MSR  
  
SPOILER: alles bis zur 7., dann besonders Biognesis/Artefakte, The Sixth Extinction/Böse Zeichen, The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati / Tausend Stimmen, Permanum/Frucht des Leibes, Memento Mori  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jau, sie gehören uns! Alle *hrhr*... Na, gut uns gehören nur miffi und muup, der Rest der erwähnten Bande gehört 1013, CC und Fox *snief*.  
  
FEEDBACK: Ui, ja biddö. Wir wolln unbedingt Feedback haben. An die Addi oben biddö, oder einfach ein Review :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
muup: So ich möchte meine Teile dieser Story an erster Stelle natürlich miffi widmen: miffi, ich hab mich echt immer totgelacht, wenn ich deine Teile gelesen hab und wirklich voll gerne zurückgeschrieben. Steht das noch, dass wir nächste Challenge zusammen schreiben, auch wenn Ylva sagt, ich darf da nich  
  
mitmachen? *ggg* Dann widme ich sie noch Ylva & Sunny: Der Satz gehört alleine euch: "Was ist denn das? Also wenn der mit der minimalen Saugkraft weitersaugt ist die Alte 2012 noch nicht tot." *ggg* Ich geh ja mal schwer davon aus, dass ihr versteht warum ;) Und einen hab ich noch, den ich ganz alleine meinem Mega-Profa-Autor Ylvchen widme, der is nämlich von ihr und nich von mir *gggg*. Biddö: Und vielen Dank noch mal fürs Beta Lesen und das positive Feedback!!!  
  
miffi: So, jetzt bin ich dran. Zuerst mal: ja, natürlich steht das noch ;) Dann widme ich die Story meinerseits auf jeden Fall muupi, weil es echt super war, mit ihr zusammenzuschreiben knuddl Das elektrische Wiesel war extra für queequeg gedacht - und zuletzt natürlich noch Ylva für ihre tolle beta und sunny... ganz einfach so *g*  
  
P.S.: die Kommentare in /.../ stehen für telepathische Gespräche!  
  
Wir möchten uns nur vorab schon mal bei allen Pferden dieser Welt entschuldigen...!   
"Pferdegeflüster"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Huhu ihr da, ich bins, euer sich soeben zu Tode langweilendes miffi- Alien... ja, ich bin grau - wer wäre auch jemals auf die Idee gekommen, Aliens seien grün, also wirklich, diese Farbe steht ja echt keiner Sau.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, neben mir sitzt meine Lieblingsfreundin muup, und wie schon gesagt, wir langweilen uns. Es ist so ätzend auf der Erde stationiert zu sein, diese Menschen sind so verdammt langsam, die Verschwörung mit ihren Anführern zieht sich jetzt schon seit Jahrzehnten dahin, und es ist kein Ende in Sicht.  
  
Also haben wir angefangen, unser Interesse auf die Opposition zu richten - erzählt das bloß keinem unserer Chefs, aber die sind einfach viel cooler. Da gibt's diesen Mulder mit seiner scharfen Partnerin Scully, die beiden versuchen dauernd unsre Pläne zu durchkreuzen, und die machen das eigentlich gar nicht schlecht. Aber wen interessiert die Verschwörung, viel wichtiger ist die Tatsache, dass die beiden es seit geschlagenen sieben Jahren nicht fertig bringen, sich zu kriegen. Und jetzt sind sie sich schon näher gekommen, da taucht diese dumme Diana Fowley auf und macht unsre arme Scully total fertig. Es ist zum Kotzen. Irgendwas sollten wir tun, ich frag mal muupi...  
  
"Was stellen wir jetzt mit dem blöden Pferd an?"  
  
MUUP:  
  
Tja, da ist sie wieder: die eine Frage, die uns seit Wochen - nein Monaten beschäftigt! Wer hat denn bitte damit gerechnet, dass diese Frau noch mal wieder auftaucht - na gut eigentlich war es klar, aber muss sie sich gleich wieder an unsern Mulder ranschmeißen? Und immer diese "ich-bin-ja-so-toll" Blicke, die sie Scully zuwirft. Ich hab da ja schon länger was im Kopf, aber ob miffi da mitmacht?  
  
"Lass uns die Alte aus dem Weg räumen! Aber richtig, so dass sie Mulder und Scully nie wieder in die Quere kommt! Und es gibt nur die eine Möglichkeit sie endgültig von den beiden fernzuhalten..!"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Das ist wieder typisch muup. Einfach brutal genial...  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du bringst den Vorschlag nie!", grinse ich, "Aber wie stellen wir das so richtig schön spektakulär an...?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Es kommt ja bei unsrer ganzen Aktion noch erschwerend hinzu, dass Mulder gerade jetzt an diesem Artefakt rumfummeln musste und halb am durchdrehen ist - und Scully natürlich keinen Plan hat, wie sie ihm helfen kann. Wir sollten ihr wirklich dieses Buch, "Glauben und Rituale der amerikanischen Ureinwohner", zukommen lassen. Vielleicht kann sie ja was damit anfangen. Aber egal.  
  
"Gift?", schlage ich vor.  
  
"Langweilig..."  
  
"Vergasen und aussehen lassen wie Selbstmord?"  
  
"Is das nicht für Mulders Mutter geplant...?"  
  
Ich seufze innerlich. Das wird ja schwieriger als gedacht...  
  
MUUP:  
  
Es ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn man auf seine Freunde zählen kann, aber so langweilig wollen wir Fowley doch nicht abnippeln lassen, diese Schreckschraube verdient was besseres.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit ertrinken?", versuche ich es.  
  
"Ach nee, das passiert doch wirklich jeden Tag."  
  
"Und wenn wir ihr ein Schlauchboot schenken und da vorher viele, viele kleine Löcher reinmachen? So ertrinkt man nicht jeden Tag. Oder wir platzieren eine Bombe in ihrem Wagen und wenn Fowley einsteigt und die Tür zumacht, explodiert sie?!"  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, so kommen wir nicht weiter." miffi schlägt schon die Hände überm Kopf zusammen.  
  
"Und wenn wir sie persönlich in der Hölle abliefern? Früher oder später wird sie eh da hin kommen und ich finde: je früher desto besser!" schlage ich miffi vor.  
  
"Hm... und was machen wir mit der Leiche? Ohne Leiche kein Mord - ohne Mord keine tote Fowley - ohne tote Fowley eine lebende, die uns und vielen anderen total auf den Wecker geht."  
  
"Und wenn wir mal beim Teufel persönlich anfragen ob er sie für uns umbringt? Im Notfall können wie ihren Körper dann ja noch etwas... na ja... sagen wir mal "bearbeiten"... nicht, dass die auf einmal nur einen Akte X- Tod gestorben ist." Bei dieser schrecklichen Vorstellung läuft es mir ja selber eiskalt den Rücken runter. Das Pferd raubt mir noch mal den letzten Nerv! Na ja im Notfall müssen wir einfach mal bei unseren Alten nachfragen, vielleicht hat von denen ja gerade einer was mit ner Verschwörung zu tun und kann Fowley gleich mit umlegen.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
"Hmm... irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass der Teufel persönlich das tun würde... außerdem wär das ja blöd - wenn wir ihren Körper 'nachbearbeiten', können wir sie ja auch gleich selber umlegen.", werfe ich ein.  
  
"Auch wieder wahr..."  
  
Das gibt's doch nicht. Hey bitte, unsere tolle Rasse hat schon so viele dieser erbärmlichen Menschen niedergemetzelt, da wird uns ja wohl was passendes einfallen?! Vielleicht...  
  
"Was ist, wenn sie zufällig vom Blitz getroffen wird?"  
  
"Damit sie dann ausschaut wie Scullys Ex-Hund, dieses elektrisierte Wiesel...?"  
  
'Mensch überleg doch mal, miffi', rede ich innerlich mit mir selber. Es muss etwas ihr angemessenes sein. Irgendwas lächerliches. So dass nachher alle sagen 'Wie kann man so blöd sein, so zu sterben!'  
  
"Ich habs!", schreie ich und muupi fällt vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl.  
  
"Wir lassen sie mit dem Gesicht in der Düse ihres Staubsaugers stecken bleiben und so ersticken!"  
  
Sie grinst etwas dümmlich. "Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
  
"Du hältst sie fest, und ich steck ihr den Staubsauger an die Stelle, die man bei normalen Menschen als Gesicht bezeichnen würde!"  
  
"Okili dokili, dann lass uns mal machen, bevor der blöde Luftverpester da unten unsren armen Mulder noch völlig um die Ecke bringt und alles sinnlos ist!"  
  
"Ein Pferd zu töten ist niemals sinnlos... aber du hast Recht."  
  
Also machen wir uns auf den Weg, und nach einem kleinen Abstecher zu einem Kurier, dem wir viel zu viel Schmiergeld zahlen müssen, damit er Scully in einer kleinen Runde Schwarzarbeit das Buch überliefert, kommen wir auch schon beim Apartment der Fowley an.  
  
Zu unserer großen Enttäuschung ist das Pferd gerade nicht im Stall.  
  
"Mist, was machen wir jetzt?", frage ich ein bisschen ratlos.  
  
"Einbrechen und erst mal nachgucken, ob das Viech überhaupt nen anständigen Staubsauger hat."  
  
Gute Idee. Was wäre ich nur ohne meine muup.  
  
Also brechen wir die Tür auf - was sich als gar nicht mal so einfach erweist. Seltsam, denn wer sollte schon freiwillig bei ihr einsteigen wollen? Naja, paranoide Pferde solls ja immer wieder geben.  
  
Dann sind wir endlich drin. Ok, ich muss zugeben, so komfortabel habe ich selten ein Pferd wohnen sehen. Nur wozu das Bett? Ich dachte immer, die Teile schlafen im Stehen...  
  
"Gefunden!", schreit muup aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
  
Ich bin noch so verwundert über den Pferdepalast, dass ich im ersten Moment gar nicht blicke, was sie eigentlich meint.  
  
"Hä?!", schreie ich zurück.  
  
"Ihren Staubsauger, du Nudel."  
  
Ach ja, klar. "Wie schaut er aus?", brülle ich.  
  
"Meine Güte, komm halt rüber und guck ihn selber an!"  
  
Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Ich bewege also meinen kleinen grauen Hintern rüberwärts und kann sogleich das endgenialste Modell eines Staubsaugers bewundern, das ich je gesehen habe.  
  
MUUP:  
  
"Wahnsinn, das ist der absolute Wahnsinn. Die Fowley hat doch echt den Millennium-Saugus, der soll doch erst in den nächsten Monaten auf den Markt kommen?! Wie kommt das olle Pferd denn da schon wieder dran?", staune ich. "Ach, kann uns eigentlich egal sein, denn für unser Projekt ist er nahezu perfekt."  
  
Perfekt! Ja das ist er. Voller Vorfreude schalte ich den Staubsauger ein...  
  
"Was ist denn das? Also wenn der mit der minimalen Saugkraft weitersaugt ist die Alte 2012 noch nicht tot."  
  
"Vielleicht ist er nur verstopft?", versucht miffi mich zu beruhigen, weil ich schon wieder anfange mich tierisch aufzuregen.  
  
Schnell öffne ich den Staubsauger, nur um dann festzustellen, dass alles total sauber ist, nicht mal ein winziges Staubkörnchen ist zu sehen.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", stöhnt miffi und lässt sich neben dem Staubsauger auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Also so leicht geb ich mich nicht geschlagen.", murmle ich und mach mich über das Innenleben des Millennium-Saugers her.  
  
"Was hast du denn vor?"  
  
"Mein Onkel hat doch letztens unseren Schleimsauger frisiert, unsere Galakken (eine Mischung aus galaktischen Schnecken, Garnelen und einer Menschen unbekannten Spezies, nur zu finden auf unserem Heimatplaneten) schleimen doch ständig das ganze Schiff zu. Der Ober-Guru hat schon Stress gemacht und ein normaler Schleimsauger kommt da nicht mehr gegen an."  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das bei Fowleys Staubsauger hinbekommst?" miffi klingt nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll, aber ich merke, dass sie schon neugierig ist.  
  
"miffi, das ist echt nicht schwer, man muss nur ein paar Kabel umstecken und sonst nur Kleinigkeiten, ich brauch noch nicht mal Werkzeug dazu.", beruhige ich sie und fummel weiter in dem Staubsauger rum.  
  
"Wie lange brauchst du denn dazu?"  
  
"Schon fertig.", antworte ich, knalle den Deckel zu und ziele mit der Düse auf miffi.  
  
"Echt?"  
  
"Na ja, ich denke schon.", zum Beweis schalte ich den Staubsauger wieder an und miffi wird sofort von der Düse angesaugt.  
  
"muup!", brüllt miffi und ich schalte das Teil schnell wieder ab.  
  
"Sorry miffi!" Wow, wenn das Ding bei Fowley genauso abgeht, wird unser Plan ziemlich schnell in die Tat umgesetzt sein.  
  
"Hey schon gut, das ist ja jetzt echt scharf das Teil. Wo treibt sich denn bloß das Pferd wieder rum? Kann die nicht mal langsam nach Hause kommen?"  
  
"Hm, den Staubsauger scheint sie ja nicht zu benutzen also können wir den ohne Bedenken hier lassen, vielleicht sollten wir mal gucken gehen, ob Scully das Buch bekommen hat? Und wer weiß was das Pferd jetzt wieder ausgeheckt hat, ist bestimmt wieder mit dem Raucher losgezogen, die alte Schreckschraube!"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Langweilig. Es ist so langweilig, das Pferd zu beobachten. Nachdem wir uns vergewissert haben, dass Scully das Buch gekriegt hat, mussten wir leider feststellen, dass die Frau wirklich am Abgrund der Kombinationsgabe schwebt, da sie doch tatsächlich Skinner verdächtigt hat, es ihr geschickt zu haben.... na egal, Hauptsache, sie hat es.  
  
Im Moment verfolgen wir ein gewisses Huftier in die Innereien des Verteidigungsministeriums - dass sie da rein darf, ist mir schleierhaft, einen absolut stubenreinen Hund hätten sie da nie reingelassen. Naja, die Welt der Menschen ist voller Rätsel.  
  
Was ist das denn? In dem Raum da ist ja unser armer Mulder, und ich will gar nicht wissen, was die wieder mit ihm anstellen. Ieh, igitt, die betatscht ihn, das darf nicht wahr sein, man reiche mir ein Sagrotan- Sprühfläschchen, um Mulders Gesicht aus den Tiefen der Pferdeberührung zu entreißen...! Hilfe, jetzt werde ich dramatisch.  
  
Laber laber laber. Da, na endlich, das Pferd kann sich von den tiefgehenden Gesprächen mit dem Raucher lösen und geht wieder. Hoffentlich nach Hause...  
  
Tatsächlich. Es steuert auf den heimischen Stall zu. Haha, der große Augenblick rückt näher!  
  
Ganz unauffällig schleichen wir uns hinter ihr ins Apartment und verkriechen uns gleich im Schrank, um einen passenden Augenblick abzuwarten.  
  
Jetzt kommt uns natürlich zugute, dass wir Aliens diese unheimlich coole Gabe der Telepathie besitzen.  
  
/Also,/, telepathiere ich muupi zu, /bei drei geht's los - eins, zwei, ... drei!/  
  
Wir hüpfen aus dem Schrank wie zwei Irre, muup springt auf das Pferd auf und hält es fest, während ich den getunten Staubsauger in Position bringe - was gar nicht mal so einfach ist... habt ihr schon mal bemerkt, wie unheimlich breit und lang und riesig so eine Pferdeschnauze ist? Schließlich stopfe ich ihr das Teil halt doch irgendwie auf gut Glück in'n Nüschel, und bevor sie so richtig wiehern, pardon, schreien kann, hab ich auch schon auf volle Pulle aufgedreht.  
  
Ok, also dass sie erstickt ist, wäre wohl etwas untertrieben zu behaupten. Vielmehr glaube ich jetzt zu wissen, wie gesichtslose Rebellen produziert werden.  
  
Etwas angewidert sitzt muup ab und begutachtet unser Werk.  
  
MUUP:  
  
Tja und somit haben wir Plan A erfolgreich erfüllt. Na gut, dass gleich ihr ganzes Gesicht dran glauben musste war nicht unbedingt mitgeplant, aber das war doch vorher auch nicht schöner. Angewidert stehen miffi und ich jetzt neben dem Pferd, bis uns wieder einfällt, dass wir schleunigst zu Plan B übergehen müssen, bevor es zu spät ist. Beim Rausgehen sehe ich noch eine Schlüsselkarte aus Fowleys Tasche baumeln und miffi erinnert mich daran, dass es die ist, die das Pferd im Verteidigungsministerium benutzt hat. Dank unserer telepathischen Fähigkeiten ist auch schnell geklärt, dass wir die Schlüsselkarte auch mal Scully zukommen lassen, aber diesmal werden wir ihr die selber geben, also noch mal können wir uns den Kurier echt nicht leisten, für so ein bisschen Schwarzarbeit soviel Geld... na ja egal. Kurz darauf stehen wir vor Scully's Wohnungstür.  
  
"Sollten wir ihr nicht vielleicht noch einen kleinen Zettel dazulegen? Da könnten wir dann auch noch draufschreiben, dass ihr das blöde Pferd endlich nicht mehr in die Quere kommen kann.", schlage ich miffi vor, doch sie scheint ganz und gar nicht begeistert zu sein.  
  
"Pssst. Nicht so laut. Hörst du nicht die Stimmen von drinnen? Scully ist zu Hause, willst du das sie uns hört? Wenn wir ihr jetzt einen Zettel dazulegen: 'Hi Scully, wir sind zwei kleine graue Aliens und wollen Ihnen helfen Mulder zu retten' dann wird sie doch gar nichts mehr unternehmen."  
  
"Ja ist ja schon gut, du hast ja Recht. Sie denkt eh wieder, dass die von Skinner kommt.", sage ich während ich die Schlüsselkarte unter der Tür durchschiebe. "Na hoffen wir mal, dass sie die bald findet und Mulder vor dem wandelnden Schornstein rettet, der ist ja auch noch da."  
  
Als wir drinnen Schritte hören, springen wir erschrocken zur Seite und sehen zu, dass wir schleunigst von da verschwinden, um im Verteidigungsministerium Position zu beziehen, wo Scully dann auch irgendwann später auftaucht.  
  
Vorsichtig folgen wir ihr bis in einen medizinischen Raum und sehen wie Mulder regungslos, nur mit einen Tuch über seinen Hüften und einem Stirnverband auf einem Tisch liegt. Mir bleibt vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen und auch miffi sieht ein bisschen grün um die sonst graue Nasenspitze aus.  
  
Vorsichtig beugt Scully sich zu Mulder und redet mit ihm, doch er reagiert nicht und Scully fängt an zu weinen. Eine Träne rollt ihre Wange runter, fällt auf sein Auge und als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legt, öffnet Mulder die Augen auf und bittet sie schwach ihm zu helfen.  
  
/miffi siehst du das? Meinst du Plan B erledigt sich von alleine?/  
  
Doch schon sehen wir wie Scully Mulder aufhilft und vorsichtig aus dem Raum führt.  
  
"Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!", schnauft miffi als die beiden außer Hörweite sind.  
  
"Tja, dann müssen wir da wohl doch noch ein bisschen nachhelfen...", sage ich zu ihr und grinse sie breit an, woraufhin sie sich die Hände reibt und mir zuzwinkert.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Tja, nachhelfen - leichter gesagt als getan, wie soll man denn nachhelfen, wenn man selber nicht auftauchen darf?  
  
Im Moment lungern wir auf Mulders Flur rum, er wollte glaub ich wieder ins Büro, dieser Wahnsinnige... verfolgen wir ihn eben zur Abwechslung mal.  
  
Hey, schau an - da kommt doch nicht tatsächlich Scully angelaufen?  
  
Klar... diese Stöckelschuhe hört man ja auch 10 Kilometer gegen den Wind.  
  
Ui, sie klopft. Naja, welch ein Wunder...  
  
Da er macht auf... oh sieht der schnuckelig aus mit dem Verband... warum wird Scully da nicht weich? Aber nein, erst mal staucht sie ihn zusammen, dass er gefälligst nicht zu arbeiten hat.  
  
Ah... jetzt wird das Ganze schon etwas interessanter. *schmacht* Sie steckt in einer Glaubenskrise, oder so was... wieder mal... und - ich glaub's nicht, jetzt heult die auch noch! Ganz schön gewieft, falls sie sich den Typ auf die Tour angeln will!  
  
MUUP:  
  
*alienglubscherausfahr,umnixzuverpassen*  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Ohh... schlechte Taktik. Jetzt fängt sie an, vom Pferd zu reden... hoffentlich lässt sie gewisse gesichtslose Tatsachen weg...  
  
Das gibt's nicht. Sie sagt: "Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, sie war Ihre Freundin."  
  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich bewundere diese Frau...  
  
Sie tut soooo mitgefühlvoll... die Masche muss doch bei ihm ziehen. Er weiß, dass sie sie gehasst hat, und jetzt ... macht sie einen auf... aaah das kann man gar nicht beschreiben, den Trick muss ich mir merken!  
  
MUUP:  
  
Was hör ich da? Das Pferd soll Scully das Buch gegeben haben? Am liebsten würd ich Scully persönlich ins Gesicht sagen, das wir es waren, wahrscheinlich denkt sie, den Schlüssel hätte sie ihr auch gegeben. Nur weil das Fowleys ist, als ob das was zu bedeuten hat. Jaja, ich wollte ja noch nen Brief dazuschreiben, aber nein, uns darf man ja nicht erkennen, da sag mir noch mal einer, als Alien hätte man es leichter.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Aber der Kerl blickt doch gar nix. Jetzt fängt der an, von irgendwelchen Halluzinationen zu brabbeln - hat der sie noch alle? Anstatt sie anzuspringen und endlich abzuknutschen?  
  
Und was macht muup da eigentlich? Doof in der Ecke stehn und rumglubschen? Die is ja dermaßen bedröppelt, dass nicht mal Telepathie funktioniert. Na was soll's.  
  
Jedenfalls... oh Mann, jetzt könnts wirklich hinhauen. Mulder modelt seine Halluzinationen so um, dass er ihr erzählt, sie wäre in was auch immer für einer verdrehten Welt seine Konstante gewesen, und bla und bla... Mann so gut schmalzen will ich auch mal können. Aber jetzt muss sie doch zugreifen. Los Scully, hopp hopp, du schaffst daaaaaaaaas!  
  
MUUP:  
  
/Los, schnapp ihn dir!/  
  
...als hätte Scully mich gehört, küsst sie Mulder auf die Stirn, nicht so kurz wie sonst, sondern richtig lang und liebevoll. miffi fängt jetzt auch an zu glubschen, ist bei der Szene auch nicht möglich wegzugucken.  
  
/Na los Scully.../  
  
...Sanft legt sie ihre Finger auf seinen Mund und... und... geht... WAS? Ja sie geht! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was wird jetzt aus Plan B, wenn selbst so eine Situation die beiden nicht dazu bringt übereinander herzufallen?  
  
/Also jetzt reicht's, jetzt werd ich der mal meine Meinung geigen./  
  
...ups, hab wohl etwas zu laut telepathiert, denn als ich mich gerade hinter Scully herstürzen will, hält miffi mich fest und zeigt auf Mulders Wohnungstür.  
  
Mulder steht dort und schaut Scully hinterher. Plötzlich rennt er los, als er sie erreicht hat, dreht er sie am Arm um und küsst sie....  
  
/aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh/ *telepathischenSchreikrampfkrieg* Mulder küsst Scully und Scully küsst Mulder! Richtig! Auf den Mund!  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Haaaaaaaaaaach das ist traumhaft... wie ein Ritter, der seiner lieblichen Jungfrau entgegenschwebt... ne halt, schweben tun normalerweise die Jungfrauen, aber egal... jedenfalls eilt er ihr hinterher...  
  
Ach du Schande, wer schreit mir da telepathisch ins Ohr?! muup, ich bring dich um... das ist soooooo romantisch... er... er küsst sie, und wie! Ooooooh ich fall um... nein halt, das ist nicht weil ich so gerührt bin, sondern weil mir muup gerade ihr vollstes Gewicht zumutet und mich angesprungen hat!  
  
MUUP:  
  
Ich kann einfach nicht anders und springe miffi in die Arme, ich muss einfach jemanden an meinem Glück teilhaben lassen... Während die beiden sich immer noch küssen, knuddl ich miffi ab, wobei ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, dass es ihr nicht so ganz gefällt, mit dem Rücken zu dem ganzen Geschehen zu stehen, also lass ich sie wohl doch mal wieder los.  
  
Wow, die beiden hören gar nicht mehr auf sich zu küssen, nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, aber wenn die sich schon halb verschlingen, könnten die das doch gleich in Mulders Wohnung verlegen und weiter ausführen, damit miffi und ich endlich nach 7 langen Jahren Plan C in die Tat umsetzen können... na gut, er ist in der Form erst vor kurzem entstanden, aber 7 Jahre klingt einfach viel dramatischer... und wie auf mein Zeichen setzen er und Scully sich in Bewegung, Richtung Mulders Wohnung.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Oooh Wahnsinn, sie gehen wirklich rein! Ich packe muup am Handgelenk und zerre sie, wie immer schön unauffällig, hinter mir her in Mulders Apartment. Jaja, ich weiß, jetzt kommt wieder das Gerede von Privatsphäre und so - aber ... mal ehrlich... wen interessiert das in dem Moment?!  
  
Wir hocken uns in unser bevorzugtes Beschattungsmöbelstück, den Schrank, und ich könnte mich im gleichen Augenblick dafür selbst hauen, denn Mulders Definition für Ordnung würde man in einem konventionellen Lexikon wohl eher unter 'Super-GAU' finden. Allerdings möchte ich jetzt nicht näher auf diesen höchst suspekten Inhalt eingehen... außer vielleicht auf dieses Brot(?), das irgendwie schon eigene Intelligenz zu entwickeln scheint...?  
  
Egal. Interesse wird lieber wieder auf Plan C gelenkt. Die beiden sitzen da auf der Couch und knutschen sich die Seele aus dem Leib - das haben sie verdient, würde ich jetzt einfach mal sagen, lassen wir sie mal machen.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt allerdings für den nächsten Schritt genauso lang brauchen, wie für den hier, dann sollten wir wohl in diesem Schrank hier erst mal jegliche Evolution stoppen und uns auf einen schönen Lebensabend freuen.  
  
Nee, das wär nicht so gut. Meine Güte, was macht muup da schon wieder?  
  
MUUP:  
  
Gerade als ich auf den Auslöser meines super-modernen Space-Fotoapparates drücken will, haut miffi mir ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
/Was denn?/, telepathier ich genervt zu ihr und frag mich, was jetzt schon wieder ist.  
  
/Also das muss doch jetzt nun wirklich nicht sein./  
  
/miffi, darauf haben wir soooo lange gewartet, das muss festgehalten werden./  
  
/Und dann vergrößerst du das und hängst es dir an die Wand oder was?/  
  
/Nicht ganz, ich habe was viiiieeeel besseres damit vor.../ Ich setze mein ganz persönliches muupi-Aliengrinsen auf und drücke schnell auf den Auslöser, bevor miffi mir den Apparat noch weg nimmt.  
  
*seufz* Mulder hat Scully gerade gesagt, dass er sie liebt, dass ich das noch mal erleben darf... Schnell guck ich zu miffi rüber und sehe, dass sie auch total gerührt ist und anscheinend gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass ich ein Foto gemacht habe...  
  
/Hey muupi, ist das nicht Wahnsinn?!/  
  
/Wenn das Pferd das nur mitbekommen könnte, dann wäre der Moment perfekt/, seufze ich.  
  
Als dann auch noch Scully Mulder sagt, dass sie ihn liebt, kleben wir endgültig hinter den Kleiderschranktüren und glubschen so, wie wirklich nur wir Aliens glubschen können.  
  
Dann beginnt Mulder langsam Scullys Bluse aufzuknöpfen und sie macht sich an seinem T-Shirt zu schaffen, so dass miffi und ich als brave kleine graue Aliens dann doch schweren Herzens das Feld räumen, allerdings nicht ohne ein weiteres Foto *grins*.  
  
Als wir wieder draußen auf dem Flur sind hält miffi mich am Arm fest.  
  
"Du sag mal, wofür hast du jetzt die beiden Fotos wirklich gemacht?"  
  
"Für Plan C", grinse ich und zieh sie weiter Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Also ich könnte jetzt ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken - *zwinker* - lass uns was essen gehen und dann weiter über Plan C nachdenken!"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Irgendwas heckt die doch schon wieder aus. Nur was? Wir sitzen hier beim Essen und sie hat die ganze Zeit dieses teuflische Grinsen im Gesicht kleben. Endlich ist sie fertig, ich könnte draufhauen, wie langsam sie ihr Besteck zusammenlegt und dann endlich mit ihrem Vorhaben rausrückt.  
  
"miffi", meint sie feierlich, "ich habe einen Plan."  
  
NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN sag bloß!  
  
"Spuck's aus."  
  
"Du wolltest doch sicher auch schon immer mal in die Hölle."  
  
"Was laberst du da?"  
  
"Mann seit wann bist du eigentlich so schwer von Begriff?? Wir gehen da runter und knallen dem Pferd die Fakten auf den Tisch, so dass ihm die Augen ausfallen vor Neid - na ja, das würden sie, wenn sie noch in ihrem Kopf anstatt im Millennium-Saugus stecken würden - aber die Hauptsache ist doch, dass sich das blöde Viech grün und blau ärgert, und ich möchte zu gern das Gesicht sehen, äh, na ja, die Reaktion!"  
  
Mir fällt so langsam auf, dass die Aktion mit dem getunten Staubsauger wohl doch etwas übertrieben gewesen ist... aber die Idee ist der Hit!  
  
"Da hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können, das machen wir sofort!"  
  
Also machen wir uns auf den Weg - gut, dass die Hölle vor ein paar Jahrzehnten von unsren Alten erobert und besetzt wurde, und dass dadurch alle kleinen Aliens den Weg dorthin gefahrlos auf sich nehmen können. Andererseits hätte ich für die Demütigung des Pferdes auch ein bisschen Lebensgefahr auf mich genommen...  
  
Als wir dann endlich unten angekommen sind, suchen wir natürlich gleich unsren Oberfuzzi der Abteilung Hölle auf, der uns mitteilt, dass die Sektion für mittelgroße Huftiere sich den Gang runter, siebte Tür links befindet. Frohen Mutes begeben wir uns also dorthin.  
  
MUUP:  
  
Als wir den Raum betreten, stellen wir fest, dass nicht sonderlich viele pferdeähnliche Dinger anwesend sind, anscheinend war unser Pferd doch etwas wirklich besonderes *hust*, somit dauert es auch nicht lange bis wir den Fowley-Pferd-Verschnitt im hinteren rechten Winkel der Abteilung gefunden haben.  
  
Doch bevor wir uns auf sie stürzen können, werden wir von einem kleinen gnomähnlichen Wesen zur Seite genommen.  
  
"Insassin F1313 braucht noch etwas Ruhe, sie war gerade in der Höllenabteilung für rehabilitierende Chirurgie, ihr Mörder hat es nicht gerade gut mit ihr gemeint."  
  
Bei den Worten muss ich mir echt das Lachen verkneifen und auch miffi bekommt nur ein gepresstes "Wir wollen nur schnell 'Guten Tag' sagen" heraus.  
  
Als wir dann endlich bis zu Fowley durchgedrungen sind, schleifen wir sie erst mal weiter in die Ecke hinein, damit wir ungestört mit ihr 'reden' können. Eins muss man den Chirurgen hier unten lassen, sie sind leider verdammt gut, dass Pferd sieht aus wie früher, von ein paar vielen Narben mal ganz abgesehen.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?", schnaubt es erst mal zur Begrüßung.  
  
"Och, nicht wirklich viel, eigentlich wollten wir nur mal gucken wie es dir hier unten geht, so ganz ohne den Raucher und Mulder.", beantwortet miffi die Frage.  
  
"Außerdem hast du doch bestimmt noch nicht so viele Kontakte geknüpft und keine Ahnung was da oben auf der Erde so vorgeht, da haben wir uns gedacht, könnten wir dich doch mal auf dem Laufenden halten.", füge ich mit meinem nettesten Grinsen hinzu.  
  
"Ach und das soll ich euch glauben? Ihr bringt mich auf eine grausame Art und Weise um und wollt dann gucken wie's mir geht und mir nette Geschichten erzählen?", ohne Vorwarnung stürzt es sich wütend auf mich.  
  
"Ey du altes Pferd!", ruft miffi dazwischen, "interessiert es dich nicht, dass Mulder und Scully mittlerweile ein glückliches Paar sind und sich nen Dreck für dich interessieren?"  
  
Mitten in ihrem Angriff hält das Pferd inne und schnaubt wütend in miffis Richtung.  
  
"Na ja, während du hier unten in der Hölle schmorst, machen die da oben die nackte Brezel und verschwenden nicht einen Gedanken an dich."  
  
Uijuijui das Pferd sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus, ich könnte schwören, dass sich seine Nüstern noch mehr geweitet haben und dass seine Augen noch mehr blutunterlaufen sind als sonst, aber das können natürlich auch Nachwirkungen der Gesichtschirurgie sein.  
  
"Ach ja? Und das soll ich euch glauben? Wer glaubt schon zwei kleinen, hässlichen, grün-grauen Aliens? Ich bestimmt nicht!"  
  
"muup, da hilft nur noch eins. Beweise!"  
  
"Klar, kein Problem, wenn unser armes, kleines Pferd meint, es müsste unbedingt Beweise haben, dann soll es die auch kriegen!"  
  
/Ich spring mal schnell die Fotos entwickeln lassen, bin sofort wieder da./, telepathier ich noch zu miffi und mach mich dann schnell auf den Weg ins hölleneigene Fotolabor, gut dass wir Aliens jetzt hier unten absolute Narrenfreiheit haben, somit halte ich schon nach ein paar Minuten meine beiden Knutsch- & Fummelfotos in der Hand und marschiere strahlend zurück zu Fowley und miffi.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Ich liebe es, das Pferd so erblassen zu sehen. muup hat gerade die Fotos angeschleppt, und die sind wirklich perfekt geworden.  
  
"Hör auf so zu starren, Pferd, sonst war dein ganzes tolles Lifting umsonst!, grinse ich.  
  
"Das ist Fotomontage!!", wiehert es aufgeregt.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du hast eine Schönheits-OP in der Hölle hinter dir und wirst von zwei Aliens besucht - aber du glaubst nicht, was du auf einem einfachen Foto siehst?!", werfe ich ein. Ich wusste es ja, ein paranoides Pferd.  
  
"Es kann doch nicht sein, dass mein Fox mit dieser Schlampe..."  
  
"Na na na.", versucht muup zu beruhigen, "Was willst du denn, das ist doch noch gar nichts, die haben doch gerade erst angefangen!"  
  
Das bessert die Laune der Fowley natürlich nicht gerade wesentlich auf. Sie gibt tobende und kreischende Geräusche von sich, um die sie ein jedes andere Pferd auf dieser Welt wohl beneiden würde, und bevor wir noch einen Huftritt in den Hintern kriegen von dem Gebocke, verziehen wir uns lieber - unsre Mission ist wohl vorerst erfüllt.  
  
Kurz bevor wir zur Tür rausgehen, schreit uns das Pferd allerdings noch hinterher: "Na wartet, diesmal seid ihr zu weit gegangen, ich werde das zu unterbinden wissen, MEIN FOX, ihr werdet noch von mir hören, ich habe Beziehungen, *ihr werdet noch sehen, was ihr davon ...*"  
  
Mehr von dem Gewieher wollen wir uns dann doch nicht antun. Allerdings bin ich jetzt doch leicht beunruhigt...  
  
"Was meinst du, will sie anstellen? Kann sie überhaupt was tun?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... es gibt ja immer noch den Raucher, und der hat Verbindungen zu ein paar von unsren Alten... wenn sie über den Weg versucht, was zu erreichen, dann sehen wohl nicht nur Mulder und Scully alt aus, sondern auch wir, weil wir ja eigentlich mit dem Pferdetod unsre Gegner unterstützt haben...", meint muup nachdenklich.  
  
"Dann sollten wir uns wohl beeilen, um ihr einen Schlag zu verpassen, von dem sie sich entweder nicht mehr erholt, oder sie danach sowieso machtlos ist - oder am besten beides!"  
  
"Bravo miffi", sagt muup ironisch, "was meinst du, was Plan C ist?!"  
  
"Ja das dachte ich mir auch, ganz so blöd wie ich ausseh bin ich noch nicht! Bloß wie schaut dein toller Plan C aus, hä?"  
  
"Hör zu...", flüstert sie und telepathiert mir den Rest zu. Ich bin begeistert. Der einzige Haken ist, dass sich Mulder und Scully bei dem Plan beteiligen müssen, und zwar ausnahmsweise mal schnell. Das wär ja ziemlich leicht, wenn wir uns zeigen dürften, weil der Kerl würde uns ja sofort glauben und alles tun, was wir sagen, und Scully würde er schon auch rumkriegen. Aber NEIN. Scheiß Aliengesetze.  
  
MUUP:  
  
Tja als Alien hat man es nicht leicht. Ihr werdet mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wo miffi und ich uns gerade befinden, aber ich werde es euch trotzdem mal sagen: wir sitzen gerade in Mulder Gefrierfach/truhe und frieren uns unsere nicht ganz so kleinen Alienhintern ab. Das alles hat mehr oder weniger mit Plan D zu tun, den miffi und ich vor ein paar Tagen ausgeheckt haben, leider hat sich erst heute die Chance ergeben ihn einzuleiten, aber wir haben das Pferd erst mal mit Hilfe ein paar neuer Fotos ruhig gestellt. Das Vieh sitzt noch halbgeschockt in seiner Ecke und wiehert vor sich hin, was "diese Schlampe" doch mit "ihrem Fox" angestellt hat. Wenn die Fowley durch so ein paar harmlose Knutsch- & Fummelfotos jedenfalls schon so durchknallt, dürfte Plan D ihr endgültig den Rest geben.  
  
"Ich h-h-h-hoffe, dass s-s-sich d-diese ganze Ak-aktion auch l-l-lohnt", bibber ich und gucke zu miffi, die langsam doch schon blau anläuft.  
  
"Na j-ja. K-k-kleiner machen un-n-nd hier r-r-reinkom-m-men w-war nicht d- das P-p-problem, abba v-viel-l-leicht hätten w-wir doch d-die dicken Jacken n-nehmen sollen."  
  
Plötzlich wird die Tür des Gefrierfachs geöffnet und miffi und ich beschränken uns wieder auf Telepathie und lauschen was draußen vor sich geht.  
  
"Was für eine Pizza möchtest du Dana? Ich hab noch Salami, Huhn und Brokkoli im Sortiment.", hören wir Mulder Scully fragen.  
  
"Wohl eher im Tiefkühlfach.", kommt es von Scully zurück, während sie sich der Küche nähert.  
  
Im selben Moment in dem Mulder eine Pizza herausnimmt, schieben miffi und ich mit aller Kraft das Röhrchen mit der Eizelle auf die Packung, so dass sie Mulder geradewegs in die Hände fällt.  
  
/Volltreffer!!!/  
  
"Was ist das?", fragt Scully sofort neugierig.  
  
"Das - ähm - also das... das gehört dir."  
  
"Mir?"  
  
"Ja - das ist eine Eizelle von dir."  
  
"Eine was? Eine Eizelle? Wie kommst du bitte an eine Eizelle von mir?"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Es hat geklappt - Plan D kommt ins Rollen! Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht für Mulder ist, eine plausible Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum er seit über drei Jahren eine Eizelle seiner Partnerin zwischen wahrscheinlich eben so alten Lebensmitteln in seiner Gefriertruhe aufhebt, aber der packt das schon. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte...", fängt er zögernd an.  
  
Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass, wenn man diesen Satz zu jemandem sagt, derjenige die Geschichte grundsätzlich erst recht hören will?! Unsre liebe Scully macht da ausnahmsweise mal keine Ausnahme.  
  
"Ich hab Zeit.", sagt sie und zerrt ihn in Richtung Couch. Oh oh, im Moment sieht sie nicht sehr begeistert aus, ich hoffe, das täuscht...  
  
"Weißt du noch", fängt er an, "als du Krebs hattest und ich verzweifelt versucht habe, ein Heilmittel zu finden?"  
  
Aaaaah sehr geschickter Zug. Bravo Mulder, wenn sie an diese Zeit denkt, wird sie von den Erinnerungen überwältigt und kann dir nicht mehr böse sein - ich wusste ja, dass er das hinkriegt.  
  
Er erzählt ihr, wie er sich mit irgendwelchen Klonen herumschlagen musste und stellt sich auf ziemlich geschickte Art als todesmutiger Held dar, und die kauft ihm das alles ab.  
  
Schließlich kommt er darauf zu sprechen, dass er die Eizellen solange aufbewahrt hat, weil er wusste, dass sie sich doch immer ein Kind gewünscht hat, und er nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hat, um es ihr zu sagen.  
  
Ohhh dieser Dialog ist zu süß, den muss ich wörtlich wiedergeben:  
  
"Bitte sei nicht böse, dass ich dir nie davon erzählt habe... ich wollte den richtigen Augenblick abwarten, bis du sie wirklich brauchst...", sagt er unsicher.  
  
"Ich glaube, dein kleines 'Missgeschick' hat den richtigen Augenblick ganz gut getroffen...", strahlt sie ihn an.  
  
Hat sie gerade gesagt, sie will ein Kind von ihm? Hat sie das wirklich gesagt mit ihrer typisch saublöd verschlüsselten Anspielung?!  
  
Mulder scheint es auch noch nicht so ganz glauben zu können.  
  
"Meinst du...?", fragt er zögernd, und als Antwort bekommt er einen so langen und liebevollen Kuss, dass uns hier sogar in der Gefriertruhe warm ums Herz wird. Und gleichzeitig triumphieren wir natürlich (logischerweise telepathisch, denn es könnte den beiden ja möglicherweise ein bisschen die Atmosphäre kaputtmachen, wenn auf einmal jubelnde Aliengeräusche aus dem Kühlschrank kämen) und fallen uns um den Hals, denn hiermit haben wir Plan D so gut wie in der Tasche!  
  
MUUP:  
  
Leider ist es nicht so einfach durch künstliche Befruchtung schwanger zu werden, wie auf dem natürlichen Weg, so dass Scully an diesem Tag erst mal noch ein langes Telefongespräch mit Dr. Parenti führt und wie durch ein Wunder gleich am nächsten Tag einen Termin zur Beratung bekommt, den sie und Mulder dann auch gemeinsam wahrnehmen.  
  
Bis es endlich soweit ist, dass Scully die befruchtete Eizelle eingesetzt werden kann, verbringen miffi und ich so manchen Abend auf dem obersten Brett von Mulders Bücherregal, um jede Neuigkeit sofort mitzubekommen und natürlich weitere kleine Pläne zu schmieden, um das Pferd weiterhin in Schach zu halten, was auch von Tag zu Tag schwieriger wird; mittlerweile sind wir bei 'noch' jugendfreien M&S-Kurzfilmen angekommen, die aber auch nicht mehr lange wirken werden. Heute ist mal wieder so ein Abend, wo wir schon fast keine Lust mehr haben ständig hier zu sitzen und zu warten, dass endlich was passiert, wir spielen schon wieder "gesichtsloses Pferd" (das ist so was ähnliches wie "schwarzer Peter", nur ist der "schwarze Peter" das "gesichtslose Pferd", ist ganz neu auf dem Markt das Spiel), als plötzlich mit einem Ruck die Tür aufgeht und Scully & Mulder hereingestürmt kommen. Ohne was zu sagen, nimmt Scully zwei Schwangerschaftstests aus ihrer Handtasche und verschwindet mit einem davon im Badezimmer, während Mulder anfängt, nervös auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
/Glaubst du es hat alles geklappt?/, telepathier ich aufgeregt zu miffi.  
  
/Ich hoffe es ja. Sonst ist es aus mit Plan D und wir können das Pferd nie mehr aufhalten./  
  
/Wie lange dauert so ein Test denn? Die ist ja schon Ewigkeiten da drin./, frage ich kurz darauf und gucke miffi nervös an.  
  
/Stimmt, das Pferd loszuwerden ging wesentlich schneller/, telepathiert sie zurück und grinst.  
  
Als Scully dann endlich wieder aus dem Bad rauskommt, läuft Mulder erwartungsvoll auf sie zu und ich hol schnell meinen super-modernen Space- Fotoapparat heraus, mit dem ich erst ein Foto vom ganzen Geschehen mache und dann ranzoome, um das kleine Feld auf dem Schwangerschaftstest zu sehen und zu fotografieren.  
  
/Was siehst du?/, telepathiert miffi aufgeregt und rüttelt mich am Arm.  
  
/Positiv!.....POSITIV!/, schrei ich telepathisch, so dass miffi mal wieder einen kleinen Schock bekommt, der nicht lange anhält, da ich sie mal wieder mit meinem gesamten Gewicht belaste, als ich ihr in die Arme springe. Scully tut es mir mehr oder weniger gleich, nur guckt Mulder nicht so gequält, wie mein kleines miffilein.  
  
"Ich mach aber vorsichtshalber noch einen Test.", höre ich Scully sagen und schon schnappt sie sich den anderen. "Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen."  
  
Doch kurz darauf kommt sie freudestrahlend wieder und hält Mulder den zweiten positiven Test unter die Nase, woraufhin miffi sich meinen Space- Fotoapparat schnappt und noch ein paar Fotos schießt. Mittlerweile könnten wir der Fowley ein ganzes Album anlegen, vielleicht sollte ich diesen Gedanken mal weiterverfolgen. Vor allem jetzt bietet sich ein wundervolles Bild, als Mulder Scully umherwirbelt, sie küsst und dann ins Schlafzimmer führt. *seufz* so was wie nen Fernseher, mit dem man Geschehen auf der Erde mitverfolgen kann, müssten die in der Hölle haben.  
  
"Jetzt oder nie!", sagt miffi und reißt mich voll aus meinen Gedanken, doch bevor ich fragen kann, was sie vor hat, springt sie schon vom Regal und verwandelt sich wieder in Normalgröße. Blitzschnell schnappt sie sich den einen der beiden Schwangerschaftstest und flitzt aus der Wohnung, bevor Mulder oder Scully etwas bemerkt (was ich eigentlich nicht glaube, die scheinen ziemlich beschäftigt zu sein).  
  
So schnell ich kann folge ich ihr und in einer dunklen Ecke im Flur werd ich auch wieder groß und freu mich mit miffi wie ne Schneekönigin, dass wir dem Ende von Plan D wieder einen riesigen Schritt näher gekommen sind.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Scully ist schwanger! Dass ich das noch erleben darf...!  
  
"Meinst du nicht, die merken irgendwann, dass der zweite Schwangerschaftstest fehlt?", stört muup schon wieder mein innerliches Frohlocken.  
  
"Ach Quark. Und wenn schon. Dann hat ihn Mulder eben verschlampt, was ist daran ungewöhnlich?"  
  
Außerdem hab ich jetzt eh keine Lust auf große Diskussionen, ich will nur noch auf, auf zum fröhlichen Pferdärgern!  
  
"Ok du hast ja Recht. Also lass uns gehn!"  
  
Gemeinsam schwingen wir uns also wieder einmal auf in höllische Gefilde, wo wir mittlerweile irgendwie Stammgäste geworden sind, wir mit unseren Namen beschriftete Tassen in der sich dort befindlichen Kaffeebar haben und uns bereits angeboten wurde, dass wir später dort diverse hochrangige Jobs... ich schweife schon wieder ab. Jedenfalls können wir den Weg zum Pferd schon im Schlaf, vor allem seit es vorsichtshalber in eine nette einzelne Kammer mit nicht so harten Wänden umgesiedelt wurde...  
  
Höflich wie wir sind, klopfen wir natürlich an, und da wir immer auf eine bestimmte Art klopfen, kann uns das Pferd gleich erkennen und mit ängstlich- wütendem Gewieher begrüßen. Fast schon schade, dass wir diesen netten Traditionen heute allen ein Ende setzen müssen...  
  
Also gehen wir rein, das 'Geschenk' noch hinter dem Rücken versteckt - natürlich haben wir es auch noch schön in rosapinkes Herzchengeschenkpapier eingepackt - und rufen im Chor: "Überraaaaaaaaaschung!"  
  
Verdutzt schnaubt uns das Pferd an.  
  
"Hey Pferd", fange ich an, "wir haben uns gedacht, wir sollten uns mal entschuldigen, dass wir dich in letzter Zeit immer so ein bisschen geärgert haben. War nicht böse gemeint..." - ich werfe einen warnenden Blick zu muup, die nach dem Satz fast explodiert vor angehaltenem Lachen - "... und deshalb haben wir dir eine Art... Versöhnungsgeschenk mitgebracht. Da bitte!" Ich reiche ihr das hübsche, mit extra rosa Schleifchen verzierte Päckchen.  
  
Misstrauisch schiebt sich das Pferd etwas näher an mich ran um das Geschenk zu begutachten und zu schnappen.  
  
"Ihr wollt mich verarschen, oder?", durchblickt sie, so überaus intelligent wie sie ist, sofort unsere 'List'.  
  
"Neiiiiin!", fiepen wir mit engelsgleichen Stimmen.  
  
Sie fängt an, an dem Papier herumzufummeln, was für sie natürlich nicht leicht ist, mit den Hufen. Schließlich schafft sie es doch, das Ganze aufzureißen, und es segelt ihr das Foto mit Scully und dem Test und der Test selbst entgegen. Nach Gebrauch ihrer unheimlichen Kombinationsgabe erkennt sie, dass der ihr vorliegende Test wohl von Scully sein muss, und man kann richtiggehend ein Rattern in ihrem großen Schädel hören, bis das *bing* ertönt und sie es realisiert hat.  
  
"*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHÜÜÜÜÜÜÜIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*", ist so ungefähr meine Übersetzung des Lautes, den sie danach loslässt. Schlimm. Schlimmer als Modern Talking in Höchstform. Ich wünsche es wirklich niemandem, jemals einem solchen Geräusch ausgesetzt zu sein.  
  
Aber fast noch schlimmer ist, was sie tut - sie rennt so schnell im Kreis, dass die Hufe im Galopp klappern und sie irgendwann die Kurve nicht mehr kriegt, so dass sie abprallt und wie ein Flummi [warum kennt der das Wort net??] quer durch den Raum katapultiert wird.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr irgendwann schon mal ein Pferd habt fliegen sehen - aber solltet ihr jemals in die unwahrscheinliche Situation kommen, geht aus der Flugbahn! Genau das tun wir jetzt auch, wir knallen die Tür zu und rennen so schnell wies geht zum Oberfuzzi um Bericht über die Raserei des Pferdes zu erstatten. Der ergreift sofort drastische Maßnahmen, die uns eindeutigen Grund zum Feiern geben - das gewisse Huftier wird tiefgefroren, in Plastikfolie eingeschweißt, in eine Thermoskanne in Übergröße verpackt und in die tiefsten Tiefen des Erdmittelpunkts hinabgelassen - vorbei an den vorgesehenen Stellen für diverse Talkshowmoderatoren, vorbei an den vorgemerkten Orten für etliche Big-Brother-Bewohner, ja sogar vorbei an den schon lange reservierten Plätzen für die Kelly Family - eben mitten in die Mitte. Rums. Weg war es.  
  
Wir können unser Glück noch kaum fassen. Schnell verlassen wir die Hölle (nachdem wir erst mal von sämtlichen Bewohnern derselben, die in den Genuss der Bekanntschaft mit dem Pferd gekommen sind, angebetet wurden) um so richtig schön mit Champagner und Sekt und Wein und und und anzustoßen.  
  
"Nochmal... *hips* ... herzlichen'lückwunsch unsbeiden... zu...", lalle ich nach dem x-ten Glas,  
  
"...zu.... zum erfolgreichn Abschluss von Blan Deh...", ergänzt muupi meinen Satz. Einen letzten Blick zu Scully und Mulder, die da total happy auf der Couch sitzen, und wir pappen volle Kanne um, in dem Wissen, die Menschheit in mehrfacher Weise gerettet zu haben... oder so ähnlich.  
  
Jetzt bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass Mulder nicht nach fünf Jahren mal auf die Idee kommt, diesen Schrank aufzumachen...  
  
MUUP:  
  
Dem ist dann auch von meiner Seite her nichts hinzuzufügen. Nur eins möchte ich noch sagen: Mit Plan B&D ist ein großer Traum von mir endlich in Erfüllung gegangen *ggggg*  
  
ENDE [vorerst zumindest *g*] 


End file.
